pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Drift
The Drift (also known as Drifting or Bridged) is a process that two Jaeger Pilots undergo prior to synchronizing with the Jaeger itself. The process is a type of Mind MeldMind-meld brain power is best for steering spaceships that requires the pilots to share memories, instinct and emotions. Drifting allows them to act as one and control the very movement of the Jaeger itself, one pilot controlling the "right hemisphere", the other the "left hemisphere". During the drift, pilots will lapse into silence. In order to maintain a strong connection, focusing on a single memory is discouraged.Pacific Rim Official Featurette - The Drift. History The initial concept of Drifting was conceived when Pan Pacific Defense Corps scientists realized the "neural load" and mental strength required to control the Jaegers was too much for a signal person to handle. After the death of Captain Adam Casey, Caitlin Lightcap began working on a technology that would allow her to interface with the pilot of the Brawler Yukon in a means to lighten the burden of one mind to control the massive robot''Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero''. The initial attempt to allow the next potential Jaeger pilot, Sergio D'onofrio, control the Jaeger on his own almost ended in his death. However, Lightcap acted fast enough that she was able to successfully drift with Serigo through when she placed the Pons headset on her head. The latter allowed their minds to become a single consciousness and saved his life. Her actions later sanctioned the Jaeger Program. Drifting Process Pons Named after the Latin word for "Bridge", the Pons is a revolutionary connection system that forges two brains into a singular consciousness. The initial design of the Pons was skeletal helmet with circular clamps that fixed it to the head of the user.Pan Pacific Defense Corps: Drive Suit Room Spinal Clamp Spinal Clamp connects the spines of the two pilots together when attached to the CONN-POD systems. Relay Gel Relay Gel resides within the helmet of the Jaeger pilot and relays the electronic impulses of the pilots to one another, allowing them to move in synchronicity.Guillermo del Toro Provides PACIFIC RIM Trailer Commentary Revealing Character Backstory, Details for the Jaegers and Kaiju and Much More Neural Handshake The Neural Handshake is the final process of the drift and a bind that enables the two pilots minds to manipulate their Jaeger's every movement. This connection is achieved within the Jaeger when the pilots suits are connected to. The handshake is initiated by PPDC's Chief Technology Office (such as Tendo Choi) as well as the Jaeger A.I.. The Neural Handshake allows man to become machine. Only after a stable drift connection is established can the pilots activate the final phase. Gallery The Drift Bridged.jpg|Caitlin and Serigo Connected The Drift Pons.jpg|Caitlin wearing the Pons on her head. Neural_Handshake.jpg|On Screen representation of the Neural Handshake Young Mako and Raleigh.jpg|Raleigh while merging minds with Mako, allowing him to relive her experience during Onibaba's attack on Tokyo Pacific Rim The Drift 43.jpg|Mako synchronized with Raleigh. Pacific Rim The Drift 13.jpg|Yancy and Raleigh in the process of drifting. References Category:Jaegers Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Lore